Zapiski sióstr z Domu Węża
by Asuka13
Summary: 5 rok nauki HP. Pamiętnik pisany przez dwie Ślizgonki z 7 roku. Dużo slash'u m.in SS/LM/DM. Pisany na przemian z Himezarippa (/u/3707559/).
1. Wstęp

Witajcie

Nazywam się Cecyli, a to moja młodsza siostra Audrey. Różnica naszego wieku jest tak mała, że razem chodzimy do ostatniej klasy. Jesteśmy dumnymi, czystokrwistymi Ślizgonkami. Uwielbiamy Eliksiry i jesteśmy z nich świetne, tak samo jak w Obronie przed Czarną Magią (w końcu tą gałąź magii praktykujemy od dziecka, więc dziwne by było gdybyśmy nie umiały się bronić. (Ta, dziwne, po prostu obie już dawno byśmy się pozabijały podczas naszych pojedynków. dop. Audy)). Pochodzimy z dość bogatej rodziny. Nasze nazwisko nie jest tak znane i wpływowe jak Malfoy ale dla nas wystarczy. To może teraz kilka słów o nas i naszej rodzinie?

Matka- wyniosła, piękna kobieta. Nie wiemy czy wie, co to miłość, ale na pewno wie co to potęga, i że odpowiednie eliksiry mogą załatwić wszystko. To ona od najmłodszych lat szkoliła nas w ważeniu trucizn i innych mikstur jesienią, zimną i wiosną. A wakacje spędzała i nadal spędza z koleżankami na ciągłych dwu- a czasem trzymiesięcznych imprezach, po których ledwo co pamiętają. A my już od dawna umiemy to wykorzystać. Jak? Dowiecie się później.

Ojciec No. 4 lub 5 (nie no, chyba 6. dop. Audy)- kolejny mężczyzna z średniozamożnej rodziny. Głowa jakiegoś rodu. Znowu jakiś starszy facet, który nie wytrzyma tempa imprez ( lub tych trucizn, którymi uczestnicy tych spotkań się raczą). Po drugim mężu nauczyłyśmy się nie zwracać na nich uwagi bo i tak za długo nie zostaną. Jedyne na co zwracamy uwagę to to, czy mają coś interesującego i przydatnego w bibliotekach rodzinnych.

Audrey- tu się dopiero zacznie robić ciekawie. Moje Maleństwo, Słońce, Kochanie. Jest młodsza ode mnie o 8 miesięcy (Matka nie próżnowała). Obchodzi urodziny 13 września. Ponieważ przyszła na świat trochę za wcześnie wszyscy bardzo się nią opiekowali, a zwłaszcza ja. Krótko mówiąc: nieźle ją rozpieściłam i teraz mam za swoje. Wygląda trochę jak, naprawdę piękna, porcelanowa lalka. Ma bardzo delikatny typ urody, niewinne rysy i słodki uśmieszek. Normalnie anioł, tyle że z piekła rodem. Jest tą, po której raczej nie spodziewa się czegoś złego czy nieodpowiedniego. No bo jak dziewczę o dużych, czekoladowych oczach i rumianych policzkach mogłoby komukolwiek zrobić krzywdę, no jak? W każdym razie ma falowane, sięgające do polowy pleców, ciemno brązowe włosy. Chyba bardziej wrodziła się wyglądem w ojca, chociaż kto ją tam wie. Z nas dwóch jest tą, którą trudniej do czegoś zmotywować. Zawsze znajdzie jakąś sensowną wymówkę, byleby ktoś inny odwalił za nią brudną robotę. Manipulantka, która wie jak dyskretnie rozstawiać wszystkich tak, by działali na jej korzyść.

Ja (tu głos oddam siostrze)- urodziła się 13 stycznia i w zasadzie, gdyby nie kilka drobnych różnic można by było nas spokojnie wziąć za bliźniaczki. Mamy niemal identyczne rysy twarzy i w charakterystyczny sposób mrużymy oczy, gdy ktoś nas zirytuje. Cecyli jednak jest ode mnie wyższa o te nieszczęsne kilka centymetrów, ma dłuższe bo sięgające pasa, czarne włosy i tego samego koloru oczy. Nie muszę chyba wspominać, że jest śliczna prawda? Zresztą jeśli ktoś ma jeszcze wątpliwości, niech spojrzy na jej piersi czy tyłek. Idealne proporcje i kształty. Rozumiem, że musicie już zbierać szczęki z podłogi. No ale przecież moja siostrzyczka ma znacznie więcej do zaoferowania niż tylko ciało. Jest piekielnie inteligentna i niesamowicie uparta. Jak się zaweźmie to nie ma innej opcji jak po prostu jej ulec (szkoda że nie działa na moje Słońce, od 3 miesięcy ją o coś proszę. dop. Cess) No i trzeba przyznać, ma dziewczyna charakterek. Nie pozwoli sobie wejść na głowę i lepiej jej się nie narazić. Przeklnie człowieka bez mrugnięcia okiem. Moja kochana siostrzyczka!

Pomimo różnicy wieku zachowujemy się jak bliźniaczki. Kończymy za siebie zdania, rozumiemy się bez słów a nasze odruchy i gesty są niemal identyczne. Tylko styl pisania mamy inny, co zauważycie dalej. Jesteśmy praktycznie nie rozłączne i trudno nas spotkać gdziekolwiek osobno. Nawet tu, w szkole, mamy oddzielną sypialnię (z własną, nieźle wyposażoną łazienką), ponieważ nie chciałyśmy spać w osobnych łóżkach.

Wojna? Stoimy po stronie Severus'a Snape'a. Jak wszyscy Ślizgoni nie znosimy Lwiątek. A ten przesłodzony dyrektorek- Albus Dumbledore, przyprawia nas o mdłości. Nie znosimy Świętej Trójcy, na szczęście są dopiero w 5 klasie i nie musimy mieć z nimi zajęć.

Postanowiłyśmy, iż w tym roku będziemy spisywać na papier co ciekawsze przeżyte przez nas przygody, tak by kiedyś ktoś może je poznał, lub byśmy my na starość miały co wspominać. Czasem będę notować je ja, czasem Audrey, a czasem będziemy opisywać tą samą historię z dwóch rożnych perspektyw, jeśli coś nas podczas niej rozdzieli.

Tyle wystarczy na wstęp. Poznacie nas i nasze charaktery dokładniej podczas czytania tego dziennika. Lecz od razu mówimy iż nie będziemy pisać grzecznych bajek na dobranoc. Nasze historie będą przeznaczone tylko dla pełnoletnich, i lepiej by nie czytały ich cnotki lub homofobi.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy: Projekt i szlaban

Zapisane przez Cecyli

Sobota rano

Jemy spokojnie śniadanie patrząc wyniośle na tych głośnych Gryfonów. Obie zastanawiamy się czy nasza zmieniona wersja eliksiru wielosokowego zadziała poprawnie. Jeśli nasze założenia są dobre, potrzebujemy jeszcze tylko jednego składnika, który mamy nadzieję zdobyć dzisiaj na szlabanie u profesora Snape'a. W końcu naprawdę trudno było nam dostać ten szlaban: jesteśmy jego najlepszymi uczennicami na siódmym roku. Profesor zna nasza matkę jeszcze z czasów szkolnych i wydaje się, że to też nam trochę utrudniało podpadnięcie wystarczająco na zajęciach. Jednak gdy na ostatnich eliksirach spowodowałyśmy dosyć efektowny (lecz nie niebezpieczny) wybuch jednego z Gryfońskich kociołków musiał dać nam szlaban.

Wracając do tematu. To dzięki naszej matce i jej smykałce do eliksirów, stale posiadamy w domu całkiem pokaźną kolekcję składników. Podczas wakacji postanowiłyśmy uwarzyć zmienioną wersję jednego z dość trudnych i czasochłonnych eliksirów- eliksiru wielosokowego. Naszym planem było tak zmodyfikować przepis by nie tylko wydłużyć działanie mikstury (do 7 dni), ale także nie zmieniać się w konkretna osobę, a w męską wersję nas samych. O ile to nam się uda, spróbujemy również wersji, w której to panowie mogą zmieniać się w swoje damskie wersje. Pierwszym wyzwaniem było samo utrwalenie skutków eliksiru, próbowałyśmy wielu składników, lecz w końcu najlepszym okazały się wilcze jagody, a także użycie ślazu zebranego podczas nowiu. Skończyło się na tym, że przez tydzień chodziłyśmy w zamienionych ciałach. Przekonałyśmy się o tym, ze nasze nawyki, zachowania i mimika twarzy są identyczne gdy nawet nasi wyniośli i pewni o swojej wszechwiedzy mężczyźni nie zauważyli, że nie spotykają się ze swoimi ukochanymi. Oczywiście już z nimi zerwałyśmy bo po co nam faceci, którzy nie potrafią przejrzeć działania eliksiru wyprodukowanego przez dwie siedemnastoletnie uczennice? Kolejnym problemem okazała się zamiana nie w konkretnych istniejących już facetów, a po prostu w chłopaków. Chcemy by eliksir zamieniał ciała na męskie, i by pozwalał odczuwać wszystko tak jak to odczuwają mężczyźni. Przez cały sierpień próbowałyśmy wielu sposobów, sprawdzając wyniki naszej pracy na koleżankach matki (chwała Salazarowi za ich cało-wakacyjne imprezki). Niestety żaden z otrzymanych wyników nas nie zadowolił. Wtedy też uznałyśmy, że jednak do ukończenia naszego projektu potrzebujemy wiedzy i umiejętności prawdziwego Mistrza Eliksirów. I gdy zaczęłyśmy o tym dokładniej dyskutować, zrozumiałyśmy że nie sprawdziłyśmy jednej, najważniejszej opcji, która według naszej wiedzy powinna dać nam oczekiwany skutek. Po dojściu do takiego wniosku potrzebowałyśmy tylko jak najszybciej dostać cało-weekendowy szlaban by móc sprawdzić nasze domysły.

Jak już wspomniałyśmy wcześniej, doprowadziłyśmy do eksplozji, za którą dostałyśmy szlaban (punktów nam nie odjął, ale chyba temu głupiemu Lwiątku tak). Profesor mówił, iż przez cały weekend będziemy czyścić sale z najmniejszej drobinki brudu bez użycia magii, jednak myślimy, że nasz projekt będzie w stanie go zainteresować na tyle by zmienił zdanie co do sposobu spędzenia tego czasu. Sposobu bardziej użytecznego i interesującego dla całej naszej trójki.

Po skończeniu porannej kawy (dużo cukru i mleka) musiałyśmy jeszcze udać się do dormitorium by się przebrać i zabrać ze sobą na szlaban spakowane dzień wcześniej torby, w których znajdował się czysty eliksir wielosokowy, jego zmieniona wersja, kilka fiolek z dodatkowymi eliksirami, całe nasze notatki z dokładnym opisem wszystkich prób, mnóstwo małych, na pierwszy rzut oka pustych zakorkowanych probówek, podpisanych naszym zgrabnym pismem, a także trochę męskich ubrań (choć latanie nago przed Mistrzem by nam wcale nie przeszkadzało). Nie, nie jesteśmy bezwstydne, po prostu znamy swoją wartość. Ostatnie sprawdzenie czy wszystko spakowałyśmy i czas skierować nasze kroki do sali lekcyjnej. Większość osób jest zbyt zajęta wychodzeniem na dwór w celu złapania ostatnich promieni słońca, by zwracać na nas uwagę z czego jesteśmy bardzo zadowolone. Im dłużej nikt nie zauważy naszej nieobecności tym lepiej.

Gdy weszłyśmy do sali Profesor siedział za biurkiem w swoich zwyczajowych, czarnych szatach z dużą ilością guzików, sprawdzając (patrząc po piśmie) prace jakiś pierwszaków. Podniósł głowę by sprawdzić, kto przyszedł i gdy ujrzał, że to my już chciał wrócić do przerwanej pracy jednak nasze następne kroki nie pozwoliły mu na to. Obie równocześnie wyjęłyśmy różdżki i wycelowałyśmy je w niego. Widząc zaszokowanie na twarzy naszego Mistrza roześmiałyśmy się perliście, a następnie zablokowałyśmy zaklęciami drzwi i wyciszyłyśmy salę.

-Co wy wyprawiacie? Najpierw celujecie we mnie różdżkami jakbyście chciały mnie zaatakować a następnie bez pozwolenia rzucacie czary na moją klasę- warkną swoim niskim głosem Profesor.

-Ależ chcemy pana zaatakować, profesorze –odpowiedziałyśmy równocześnie- ale w trochę inny sposób, i trochę później. Na razie chcemy panu przedstawić inny sposób spędzenia tego szlabanu- Mówiąc to zbliżałyśmy się ku niemu.

Severus wstał zza biurka, przeszedł przed nie i oparłszy się o jego krawędź zaczął nas uważnie obserwować. Gdy uznałyśmy, że jesteśmy już wystarczająco blisko niego, zaczęłyśmy rozpinać nasze wierzchnie szaty a następnie powoli je z siebie zsuwać tak by jego oczom ukazywał się coraz pełniejszy obraz naszego stroju. Najpierw zauważył nasze białe koszulki z kołnierzem, nie zapięte, za to zawiązane tuż pod biustem, tak by uwydatniać nasze piersi, nie skrępowane przez staniki. Następnie odkryłyśmy brzuchy by ukazać mu tatuaże węży. Spuszczając szaty niżej odsłoniłyśmy krótkie plisowane spódniczki w kolorach Slytherinu i wystające spod nich srebrne łańcuszki podtrzymujące pończochy. Gdy peleryny opadły na ziemię i trzeba było przejść nad nimi zrobiłyśmy to w taki sposób by zauważył też nasze zielono-srebrne szpilki na wysokich obcasach. Uznałyśmy, iż tym małym przedstawieniem zwróciłyśmy jego uwagę wystarczająco by przekonać go do przejrzenia naszych notatek. Zgodził się to zrobić, zaintrygowany tym, co takiego mogłyśmy wymyślić i pamiętając jak bardzo natrudziłyśmy się by dostać szlaban. Kazał nam jednak wyczyścić salę w czasie gdy on będzie czytał, by zachować jakieś pozory iż to właśnie robiłyśmy cały weekend. Ponieważ większość naszej młodości i wakacji spędzałyśmy na ważeniu eliksirów, musiałyśmy też umieć usuwać wszystkie ich skutki uboczne (ach, ile to kociołków wybuchło nim jeszcze poszłyśmy do Hogwartu). Szybko uporałyśmy się z czyszczeniem klasy, a widząc iż profesor nadal czyta notatki, postanowiłyśmy przygotować sobie stanowisko pracy. Wyjęcie wszystkiego na ławkę i rozpalenie ognia pod kociołkiem, też niestety nie zajęło nam dużo czasu. Zastanawiałyśmy się czy nie zająć się sobą, ale uznałyśmy że Severus jest już wystarczająco blisko końca notatek, że możemy spokojnie poczekać. Podeszłyśmy do niego bliżej i stanęłyśmy po bokach tak by móc mu zaglądać przez ramię. Czekałyśmy aż dojdzie do ostatniej strony i zapyta czym, w naszej opinii, jest ostatni potrzeby składnik i czego tak właściwie od niego oczekujemy (choć chyba nasze stroje dobitnie mówiły co planujemy). Po doczytaniu do końca tekstu odsunął się od biurka by stanąć przed nami. Gdy podniósł wzrok dało się w jego oczach zobaczyć zaciekawienie ale także i zrozumienie (no, w końcu połączył fakt naszych wyzywających strojów i zaklęć które rzuciłyśmy na sale lekcyjną).

-Więc czego ode mnie oczekujecie, drogie panie?- zapytał swoim głębokim, aksamitnym głosem.

-Pewnego płynu z twojego ciała, jako że żeby eliksir na kimś zadziałał cząstka do niego dodana musi pochodzić od osoby silniejszej magicznie- odpowiedziałyśmy równocześnie.

-Domyślam się czym jest ten „płyn", jednak co zrobicie jeśli powiem że _dzisiaj_ z takim wyglądem i atrybutami nie będziecie w żaden sposób w stanie dostać tego czego potrzebujecie?

-Nie ma dla nas rzeczy niemożliwych profesorze- stwierdziłyśmy zgodnie.- Jesteśmy całkiem niezłe w transmutacji jeśli chcesz zwierzątko lub coś innego. Mamy eliksiry postarzające i odmładzające, a także czysty eliksir wielosokowy i włosy większości uczniów, uczennic i pracowników Hogwartu. Udało nam się też zdobyć włosy Lucjusza Malfoy'a, Jamesa Potter'a, i Syriusza Black'a, o ile profesor by wolał któregoś z nich.

-Nie uważacie iż to niebezpieczne bym dopuścił się czegoś takiego z uczennicami?

-Jedna z nas jest już pełnoletnia w świetle prawa, a druga za chwilkę będzie, i poza tym nikt się nie dowie w jaki sposób zdobyłyśmy ostatni składnik profesorze. Chyba nie uważa pan nas za takie idiotki?- zapytałyśmy ze zbolałymi minami.

-Oczywiście, że nie. Nie chciałbym tylko byście później wykorzystały moją dobrą wole przeciwko mnie. Ale czy jeśli was poproszę o zmienienie się w mężczyzn będziecie wiedziały co zrobić z tymi ciałami?

-Oczywiście profesorze, przecież nie będzie to nasz pierwszy raz, nie przychodziłybyśmy do pana nieprzygotowane. Jednak prócz ostatniego składnika eliksiru chciałybyśmy poprosić pana by pomógł nam sprawdzić czy wszystkie reakcje naszych nowych ciał są prawidłowe. A także usprawiedliwił jakoś naszą nieobecność przez tydzień i pomógł wytłumaczyć pojawienie się dwóch nowych młodzieńców w tym czasie.

-Myślę, że dam radę coś wymyślić. Gdzie macie zamiar wtedy spać?

-Jeśli profesor będzie chciał to u niego w łóżku- odpowiedziałyśmy zbliżając się powoli do niego- To w kogo mamy się zamienić by uzyskać ostatni składnik eliksiru?- same byłyśmy ciekawe kogo wybierze bo tak naprawdę NIKT nie znał preferencji Profesora.

-Zmienicie się w kogoś, kogo ja wybiorę z moich zapasów składników. Jednak najpierw musicie się pozbyć tych ciuchów bo nie będą pasowały do waszych nowych ciał.

Nie marnowałyśmy czasu na striptiz skoro Profesor powiedział, że dzisiaj go nie interesujemy w naszych normalnych postaciach. Rzuciłyśmy na siebie czary rozbierające, a nasze ciuchy znalazły się na jednej z ławek na końcu sali. Profesor zniknął w swoich prywatnych pokojach a my stałyśmy na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze czekając na jego powrót. Dosyć szybko uznałyśmy, iż jednak potrzebujemy w tym pomieszczeniu kilku zaklęć rozgrzewających. Przy okazji sprawdziłyśmy także czy nasz eliksir ma odpowiednią temperaturę i jest gotowy na dodanie ostatniego składnika. Podgrzałyśmy również czysty eliksir wieloskokowy (tak smakuje troszkę lepiej) i przelałyśmy go do szklanek czekając aż profesor przyniesie fragmenty tych w których mamy się zamienić. Postanowiłyśmy też "przyozdobić" lekko sale wyczarowując wielkie lustra na większości ścianach.

Wrócił po chwili niosąc w jednym ręku jakiś tobołek a w drugim dwie probówki. Rozdzielił zawiniątko pomiędzy nas i szybko przekonałyśmy się czym tak naprawdę było- częściami męskiej garderoby.

-Sprawdźcie czy dacie radę już teraz się w to ubrać by po przemianie nie być gołymi. –powiedział niedbałym tonem i znowu oparł się o biurko.

W ręku trzymałyśmy męskie stroje, moje były wyraźnie większe, jakby należały do dorosłego i lepiej zbudowanego mężczyzny. Oba komplety złożone były z czarnych, skórzanych (po przemianie na pewno okaże się, że doskonale dopasowanych) spodni i białych koszul. Ja ubrałam się w te ciuchy bez problemu, ale moje Słońce miało lekki problem: po prostu jej wspaniałe kobiece kształty nie chciały się wcisną w te proste spodnie, a koszula nie dopinała się na biuście. Następnie podał nam probówki pilnując by nie pomylić, która z nas miała dostać którą. Wrzuciłyśmy ich zawartość (blond, a wręcz prawie białe włosy) do szklanek i patrzyłyśmy jak eliksir zmienia kolor. Oba mieniły się srebrem, lecz mój był trochę ciemniejszy. Wypiłyśmy je duszkiem i czekałyśmy aż nasze ciała przejdą przemianę, ciekawe w kogo zostaniemy zmienione. Po minucie już wiedziałyśmy, że nasz Profesor miał dzisiaj chęć na kazirodcze związki z pewnymi przystojnymi arystokratami. Patrząc na moją siostrę widziałam Draco (tak, te spodnie są ideale dla jego tyłka), a zerkając na swoje odbicie w lustrze widziałam Lucjusza (hmm, te spodnie na nim też świetnie leżą i te włosy).

-Moje drogie "panie" miałyście chyba zdobyć jakiś składnik eliksiru a nie pożerać się łapczywym wzrokiem?- powiedział unosząc delikatnie kąciki ust i powstrzymując pełniejszy uśmiech- To ja miałem być w centrum waszej uwagi. Może wam o tym przypomnę?- wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na nas. Poczułam jak coś mnie przyciąga coraz bliżej niego (ruchy mojej Audrey były identyczne), szybko znalazłyśmy się tuż przed nim. Poczułam jak jakimś czarem zmusza mnie do uklęknięcia przed nim i po mimo prób walki w końcu musiałam ulec (Słońce zrobiło to samo). Gdy tylko poczułyśmy, że zwolnił czar zmuszający nas do uklęknięcia próbowałyśmy wstać jednak okazało się że przykleił nasze kolana do podłogi unieruchamiając nas.

-No proszę, dumni arystokraci przede mną na kolanach, na mojej łasce. Długo na to czekałem. I w końcu was dostałem.- Widać było iż naprawdę tego chciał. Rozebrał się zaklęciem i stanął przed nami. Tuż przed oczami miałyśmy jego długiego i dosyć dużego członka. Jak miło, właśnie takich lubię, niestety Słońce będzie troszkę niepocieszona bo woli by mężczyźni lepiej wypełniali niż głębiej dosięgali. Widać było że jest już gotowy, był całkiem naprężony i lekko pulsował.- Teraz zajmiecie się mną. Chce by wasze języki dokładnie go poznały, oba naraz. Chce byście wyprowadzili mnie na szczyt rozkoszy tylko za ich pomocą- mówiąc to chwycił nasze włosy i przyciągnął je jeszcze bliżej swojego krocza.

Zaczęłyśmy go pieścić po dwóch stronach, patrzyłyśmy sobie w oczy i nasze ruchy były identyczne. Przesunęłyśmy się z językami bliżej czubka by następnie przejechać po całej długości i wziąć do ust jego jądra. Musiało mu się to spodobać, bo z gardła naszego Mistrza wydobył się niski, podniecający nas jęk. Audrey została przy jądrach dalej pieszcząc je językiem i wciągając na przemian do ust, a ja wróciłam do główki penisa. Zatoczyłam język dokoła niej by następnie wziąć go do buzi i zacząć poruszać głową w przód i w tył coraz szybciej i szybciej. Biodra Severusa poruszały się coraz gwałtowniej wychodząc naprzeciw naszym pieszczotom. Chciałyśmy by ta chwila trwała i trwała lecz równocześnie byłyśmy ciekawe czy nasz eliksir zadziała. Niestety nie było nam dane pieścić naszego Mistrza za długo, bo po chwili odskoczył od nas, cały czas zostawiając nas przyklejonymi do podłogi i niezdolnymi do ruchu. Przywołał kociołek z eliksirem i postawił go tuz przed nami a następnie uklęknął po jego drugiej stronie. Patrzyłyśmy zafascynowane jak jego ręka owija się wokół nabrzmiałego członka i zaczyna poruszać coraz szybciej by w końcu doprowadzić Profesora na sam szczyt. Stróżki jego spermy wystrzeliły prosto do kociołka, i po zamieszaniu 13 razy w stronę przeciwną do ruchu wskazówek zegara eliksir zmienił barwę na wspaniałą, nieprzeniknioną czerń.

Byłam boleśnie podniecona i widziałam, że moje Kochanie też było (wspaniałe spodnie, naprawdę świetnie uwydatniały to co trzeba) jednak nie wiedziałyśmy co Severus planuje dalej. Nie mogłyśmy wypróbować naszego eliksiru dopóki wcześniejszy nie przestanie działać czyli jeszcze ponad pół godziny. Nadal byłam przyklejona do podłogi, ale Audrey już nie. Stanęła niepewnie na nogach patrząc na Mistrza Eliksirów i czekając na polecenie. Ten transmutował jedno z krzeseł w sali w wygodny fotel, ustawił go tak by widzieć wszystko z boku i usiadł na nim, ciągle będąc nago. Jego członek leżał na lewym udzie odpoczywając po orgazmie.

-Teraz Draco, zerżniesz swojego ojca brutalnie w usta. Nie chce by to on robił ci felatio, chce być to ty go pieprzył, był stroną dominującą, zrozumiano?- powiedział wyczarowując sobie kieliszek z czerwonym winem.

Bez chwili zwłoki Słońce zabrało się za wykonywanie polecenia. Stanęła przede mną i rozpięła spodnie, zsuwając je trochę z bioder. Złapała mnie za włosy i szarpnęła boleśnie, gdy otworzyłam usta by krzyknąć oburzona na takie traktowanie, wsunęła się w nie głęboko. Oczy zaszły mi łzami i próbowałam walczyć jednak w takiej pozycji było to niewygodne a nie chciałam zranić mojego Maleństwa. Poddałam się pozwalając jej wbijać się w moje usta coraz głębiej i gwałtowniej, krztusząc się gdy wsunęła się za głęboko. Severus obserwując to scenę znowu się naprężał, najwidoczniej podniecało go, że ojciec jest uległy synowi.

-Spokojnie Draco. Nie chcemy żebyś doszedł – usłyszałyśmy aksamitny głos Profesora- Nie w takiej pozycji w każdym razie.

Mówiąc to wstał z fotela i przywołał z prywatnych kwater jakąś fiolkę. Poczułam iż zaklęcie przytwierdzające zostało zdjęte. Podniosłam się na nogi, stanęłam obok siostry i obie , podniecone , czekałyśmy na kolejne polecenie.

-Lu, rozbierz się, połóż na ławce i wypnij tak by był do ciebie łatwy dostęp. Draco będziesz się wbijał w swego ojca, a ja wypełnię ciebie.

Spełniając polecenie Severusa, zaczęłam się rozbierać. Z fascynacją patrzyłam na Mroczny Znak znajdujący się na moim ramieniu (byłam ciekawa czy poczułabym wezwanie gdyby teraz nadeszło: kolejny projekt). Gdy już byłam naga mogłam porównać moje wyposażenie z wyposażeniem Profesora. Lucjusz był trochę krótszy jednak szerszy w obwodzie, zauważyłam jak oczy mojej siostry zaświeciły się na ten widok (już wiedziałam w kogo się zmienię na naszą następną sesje siostrzanego sexu). Postanowiłam jednak nie przedłużać przygotowań bo wszyscy w trójkę byliśmy podniecenia, a nasze penisy stały dumnie domagają się uwagi. Oparłam się o ławkę, tak by nie urazić członka gdy już zaczniemy się poruszać, usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranej fiolki i chwile po tym poczułam jakąś zimną, gęstą substancję spływającą pomiędzy moimi pośladkami.

-Lucjusz zacznij się sam przygotowywać, Draco rozsmaruj lubrykant na moim i własnym członku a ja w tym czasie przygotuje twoje wejście- usłyszałyśmy kolejne polecenia.

Będąc posłuszna Severusowi zaczęłam się przygotowywać. Jedną ręką rozchyliłam swoje pośladki tak by mieli lepszy widok na to co robię. Najpierw wsunęłam w siebie tylko jeden palec poruszając nim powoli i zagłębiając go coraz bardziej z każdym ruchem. Gdy już się przyzwyczaiłam do uczucia rozciągania dołączyłam drugi palec. Mój członek był boleśnie naprężony jednak nie miałam jak się nim zająć, a Audrey i Profesor byli zbyt zajęci sobą. W końcu dołożyłam trzeci palec, co nie było proste w tej pozycji ale wolałam się porządnie przygotować.

-Myślę, że oboje jesteście gotowi i nie ma co tego przeciągać. Draco wsuń się w swojego ojca- nim jeszcze polecenie zostało dokończone poczułam jak Słońce się we mnie powoli wsuwa nie chcą mnie urazić. Severusowi chyba to się nie spodobało bo usłyszałyśmy- Zero delikatności, to ma być ostry sex.

Zostałam mocniej przyparta do ławki i domyśliłam się, że to Mistrz wsunął się w Maleństwo. Z jej ust wydobył się cichy jęk gdy Severus zaczął narzucać tempo. Poruszał się szybki i gwałtownie, wbijając się głęboko w moją siostrę. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż dojdzie. Poczułam jak wypełnia mnie jej nasienie, jednak ani ja ani Profesor jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

-Wstań z ławki i oprzyj się rękami o ścianę. Draco, pora odwdzięczyć się ojcu za pieprzenie jego ust. Uklęknij przed nim gdy ja będę go pieprzył.

Wypełniłam jego polecenie. Stanęłam przed ścianą, pochyliłam się lekko do przodu szukając w niej oparcia. Audrey uklękła przede mną i wzięła mnie do ust w tym samym momencie gdy Severus wsunął się we mnie. Nadal był gwałtowny i wbijał się we mnie bez opamiętania. Po nogach spływała mi sperma Draco ponieważ nie użyliśmy wcześniej żadnych zaklęć czyszczących. Nad uchem słyszałam jego ciężki oddech. Wiedziałam, że zaraz dojdę bo kto byłby w stanie wytrzymać długo w ramionach Mistrza Eliksirów? Odepchnęłam Słońce od siebie tak bym mogła dojść na twarz Draco. Zaczęłam szybko poruszać ręką na swoim członku i doszłam z głośnym jękiem opryskując buzię młodego Malfoya nasieniem. W tym samym momencie Profesor przestał się we mnie wbijać i poczułam jak znowu wypełnia mnie sperma. Drżałam cała, utrzymywana w pozycji stojącej tylko dzięki silnemu ramieniu, które mnie obejmowało. Jednak Mistrz, wysunął się ze mnie i przestał podtrzymywać, przez co znalazłam się na kolanach tuż obok mojej siostry. Odczekałyśmy chwilę, by następnie podnieść się, udać po różdżki i oczyścić z płynów nim wrócimy do własnych postaci. Następnie usiadłam na fotelu Profesora, a Maleństwo na moich kolanach wtulając się we mnie. Po kilku minutach odpoczynku poczułam zmianę w kształtach i wadze osoby znajdującej się na moich kolanach. Znowu miałam przed sobą moją śliczną siostrę. A to znaczyło, że możemy już wypić nasz eliksir.

Uśmiechnęłyśmy się radośnie i podniosłyśmy z miejsca zbliżając do kociołka przy którym stał już Mistrz Eliksirów.

-Sir, uważa pan, że nam się udało? Że uzyskamy efekt którego chciałyśmy?- zapytałyśmy licząc na twierdząco odpowiedź.

-Nie wiem, nikt chyba nie chciał zmienić swojej płci wcześniej w ten sposób. Za chwile się przekonamy - powiedział zerkając na nas- Jednak chciałbym byście poczekały jeszcze trochę.

Widząc jak uśmiech schodzi z naszych twarzy szybko dodał- Za chwilę pora obiadu, lepiej byście się na nim pojawiły jeśli potem macie zniknąć na tydzień. Po kolacji pójdę powiadomić dyrektora, że musiałyście wrócić do domu z powodu choroby matki. W niedziele wieczorem pójdziemy do niego by wytłumaczyć mu, że mam sprawdzić czy nadajecie się na mistrzów eliksirów w jakiejś bliższej przyszłości i będziecie mi towarzyszyć do soboty. A teraz ubierzcie się i pójdźcie przebrać, bo to kiepski pomysł iść w takim stroju na obiad. Swój eliksir możecie tu zostawić i ten postarzający również a także męskie ubrania, ale czystą wersje i całą resztę spakujcie i schowajcie w swoim dormitorium.

Tak jak Profesor nas poinstruował, ubrałyśmy się, spakowałyśmy i poszłyśmy się przebrać do dormitorium.

-Myślisz, że się uda?- zapytałam.

-Jeśli nie to chociaż udało nam się nakłonić profesora to zajebistego sexu. No i wiem kogo chce następnym razem w łóżku gdy mnie najdzie ochota na sex z facetem.- Audrey uśmiechnęłam się do mnie

-Wiem słońce. Myślę, że będziemy musiały się postarać o więcej jego włosów.

-Może Severus nam pomoże po kilku drobnych sugestiach, że dał nam sporo nieodpowiedniej dla niczyich uszu wiedzy podczas dzisiejszego spotkania. I nie wiadomo czego jeszcze się dowiemy jeśli eliksir zadziała.- uśmiechnęłam się perfidnie- Chodźmy na ten obiad im prędzej zjemy i wrócimy do klasy tym szybciej przetestujemy nasz eliksir.

Wyszłyśmy z sypialni i udałyśmy się do Wielkiej Sali.

cdn


End file.
